A Secret
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: Due to a type of fog that only comes in once in a while that affects lowbloods negatively, Nepeta is very sick and thinks that she might die. However, Terezi Pyrope comes to her hive and tries her best to make her feel better. T for cursing. Terezi 3 Nepeta


On Alternia, it has been foggy and rainy for days. In Alternia, sometimes the fog had a kind of gas that if someone who has certain types of low blood breathes it in they grow sick. This was the case for Nepeta Leijon. The fog had affected her lusus as well, who had to watch after Nepeta but wasn't able to go get food for her. Nepeta felt like she only had a few days left so she had to tell someone, anyone about what was happening.

arsenicCatnip [AC]began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 equius i dont f33l good.

CT: D- I knew this w001d happen.

AC: :33 this is scary. can you come over?

CT: D- I

CT: D- I can't. I'm currently tending to Aradia. She has been affected as well.

AC: oh okay. i understad.

CT: D- Where is your usual meowbeast face?

AC: just saving some time.

CT: D- Once I see that Aradia is feeling better I will be over as fast as I can.

AC: okay

CT: D- Please, be careful.

AC: yeah.

arseicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

Nepeta laid by Pounce De Leon and tears went down her face. She was angry, of course, but she tried to look at the bright side and pestered someone else.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 karkat are you sick too?

CG: SICK?! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M FUCKING FINE. IM TOO BUSY FOR YOUR BULLSHITTERY NOW, AUTISM GIRL. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, NOOKSTAIN.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC: :33 but im so scared i think im going to die

AC: :33 ...

arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Then, whiping her eyes on her trenchcoat sleeve she got up in a fit of sadness and anger. She immediately got up and went to her shipping wall, adjusting some things, then smiling once more thinking of new ships to write down, adjusting some of her old ones. The old blood and soot shook in her hands, still sick and full of anguish anxiety, and she slumped down to the floor after she was done, sobbing. Then, she heard a noise outside her cave. Weakly, she drawed her claws and walked outside, ready to slash anything with all of her strength (which was little now).

There stood Terezi Pyrope, covering her head with her hands. "Nepeta, I heard about what happens when this kind of fog comes in and I-" Nepeta wrapped her arms around her. "Terezi, you are the only person who even came to visit me. Thank you." Terezi was slightly surprised, but returned the hug. "Can I come in? The weather out here is unbearable." Nepeta let go and grinned, "Of course! Come in!" Nepeta opened the door to the hive open for her, but due to her current state she could barely hold the door and Terezi walked in, helping her hold it open while Nepeta walked in behind her. "Thanks, Nepeta." Nepeta went over to her shipping wall. "I changed some things up." Nepeta explained the newest ships like Jade heart Feferi and Rose heart and spade Eridan and... "What is that?" she looked over at the last one on the matesprit list. Nepeta immediately ran over to it and covered it up with her small form. "Nothing! Don't smell that one!"

Terezi looked at her confusedly, making her signature :? face. "Why not?" Nepeta's face turned a shade of olive green. "N-No! Please! It's too embarrasing." Terezi smiled at Nepeta and said, looking into her eyes. "Don't worry. We're friends. I won't judge you." Nepeta covered her eyes with her hands and sidestepped out of the way. There, where a now smudged out Nepeta heart Karkat used to be, was Nepeta heart Terezi. The two stood there for a moment, all silent except for Nepeta's muttering of "stupid stupid stupid..."

Terezi smiled and Nepeta began to explain, "I've always felt I was jealous of you for your relationship with Karkat, but now I think I was jelous of Karkat, and-" Terezi interrupted her with a kiss, making her face light up with green. "B-B-But...why?" Terezi giggled, kind of nervously. "Hehehe...well, you see, I've kind of had a certain crush on you for a while." Nepeta grinned happily. "Reeaaaallllyyyyyy?" Terezi nodded then stopped and said. "Shh for a second."

Nepeta looked around, still quiet. "...Do you hear that?" Terezi asked. Nepeta remained quiet for a moment before responding with a soft "No..." before Terezi grinned and said... "I hear...a DRAGON! ROAAR!" Nepeta smiled with delight, saying between boughts of coughs, "AC grins at the dragon with confurdance before pounceing on the beast and giving her a thorough licking!" Terezi laughed loudly, filling the hive with it's sound. "GC roars and nuzzles the meowbeast." Nepeta giggled. "AC-" she was inturrupted with a violent cough. Terezi got out from under her, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Nepeta's eyes squinted, able to get out an "i don't know" before continuing her violent coughing, bits of green from her scratched throat coming up. Terezi lyed her down and rubbed her head gently. Once she stopped, Terezi hugged her, telling her, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here until you feel better." Nepeta weakly smiled at her, feeling weak and fragile in her arms.

"Are you going to keep my secret, Terezi."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."


End file.
